The aim of this Center is to facilitate investigator, graduate student, and postdoctoral research activities that develop and apply unique features of trout and other fish models to problems of biomedical concern. Our focus is on carcinogenesis, immunotoxicity, neurotoxicity, and their modulation by dietary and environmental factors. Center Investigators bring together multidisciplinary expertise in tumor histopathology, statistics, genetics, enzymology, protein chemistry, cell biology, neurobiology, immunology, pharmacology, biophysics, and molecular biology. Though emphasis will remain on basic mechanistic research, our findings have had clinical application at the national level and environmental application at the regional and local levels.